


So Darkness I Became

by Emotion_Masen, tufano79



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, One-Shot, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:33:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotion_Masen/pseuds/Emotion_Masen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tufano79/pseuds/tufano79
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward Masen, the darkest of the dark. Preys on weak humans to quench his undying thirst. He finds humans to be useless creatures, until a delicious smelling brunette stumbles into his alley. </p><p>Isabella Swan, a human at the wrong place at the wrong time. She is alone in the world with nothing to live for. No job. No family. No love. Nothing. She sees this dark but beautiful man drink from another human.</p><p>Is she scared? Does she care? Will she succumb to the darkness?</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Darkness I Became

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s920.photobucket.com/albums/ad43/jthlavacs/?action=view&current=53.jpg)

**Pick a Pic Challenge**   
**Title: So Darkness I Became**   
**Penname: Tufano79 and Emotion Masen, Collaboration  
Banner #: 53**

**Pairing: Bella and Edward**   
**Genre: Supernatural/Romance**   
**Rating/Disclaimer: M – None of this is ours. We only like to pretend that we are like Stephenie Meyer. We only play with her creations, Edward and Bella. No copyright infringement is intended.**   
  
**Summary:  Edward Masen, the darkest of the dark. Preys on weak humans to quench his undying thirst. H** **e finds humans to be useless creatures, until a delicious smelling brunette stumbles into his alley** **.**   
  
**Isabella Swan, a human at the wrong place at the wrong time. She is alone in the world with nothing to live for. No job. No family. No love. Nothing. She sees this dark but beautiful man drink from another human.**   
  
**Is she scared? Does she care? Will she succumb to the darkness?**   
  
**To see all entries for this contest please visit pickapic[dot]twificpics[dot]com**

**_So Darkness I Became_ **

**EPOV**  
I was so fucking thirsty. I loved being a vampire, but FUCK! The constant burning in the back of my damn throat? Yeah, that sucked. Wandering around this miserable little planet that is riddled with these worthless, stupid and useless creatures was pointless. Some of the others like me found mates from the pathetic humans, but honestly, the only thing they were good for was a warm meal. Or a quick fuck. With dessert.   
  
Ladies only, on that one.   
  
And half of that was not even very fun. Their pleas for help were pathetic, just like their miserable lives.   
  
_Who are you?_  
  
 _What do you want?_  
  
 _Please, don’t hurt me! I’m begging you! Don’t hurt me! I’ll do anything!_  
  
What the fuck ever. I hated hearing their thoughts; it was much worse than hearing them scream, begging me to have mercy. Just give me your neck, assholes. I gotta drink. Maybe if I was feeling adventurous, I’d go for the inner thigh. But that was only for attractive women. _What? I may be a vampire, but I’m still a man. Don’t judge, assholes, or you can be next._  
  
Anyhow, who am I? I am Edward Masen. Vampire. Asshole. Life-sucking leech. Mind reader. Yeah, I could read minds. That shit was cool a hundred years ago. Now? Not so much. I used to use my mind reading to focus my hunting on prey that was just downright evil. Rapists, baby killers, people who ran over puppies, Republicans, but now, I’m a non-discriminating vampire because it seemed they were all the same. So if I was hungry, I drank. Fat. Thin. Young (well, at least eighteen. I wasn’t THAT much of an asshole. I refused to kill children). Old. Male. Female. Transgendered. The only thing that mattered to me was how the blood tasted.   
  
I’d discovered over the years that what they ate traveled through their blood. A drunk, I’d taste the liquor lingering. Smokers tasted like an ashtray, so I tried to avoid them. If I caught them after they ate, I could smell the food in their blood. I sat up on the fire escape waiting for someone to pique my interest.   
  
Well, what was this? The sweet scent of blood filled my nose. Hmmmm...this one smelled much better than the others.  
  
Quickly I jumped down from the fire escape and sauntered down the street following my victim, an older gentleman who had the scent of the most succulent steak. Rare. He was completely clueless to me following him as he checked his email on his Blackberry. _Oh, this is too fucking easy. Give me a challenge, people!_  
  
I nodded as I passed a young woman who would have made a delicious snack after some sexy fun, but my prey was walking toward a cab. I had to lure him away from the cab so I could get some dinner. I picked up my pace and moved closer to my victim. His scent was more potent the moment I got closer to him. I could smell that he was healthy. I smiled internally at my meal and knew I’d be dining at a ‘five-star restaurant’ tonight. Closer still to my prey, I bumped into him, causing him to him to stumble.   
  
“I’m sorry,” I said, filling my voice with disingenuous regret. I wrapped my arm around the man’s waist. “Are you okay, sir?”  
  
 _Holy shit, this guy is cold. And why am I getting a case of the willies? Get away, Harold. Just get away from him. Beatrice is waiting for you at home._ “I’m fine, son,” he said with a tight smile. His brown eyes were dilated with fear. “I just need to get home to my wife. If you’ll excuse me.”  
  
“Nope. Sorry,” I said as I held him closer to my body. “Your time with your wife, Beatrice, is over. Indefinitely.” I smiled evilly and began dragging him toward a dark alleyway.   
  
_No! Please, NO! Don’t hurt me! My wife is sick and I need to care for her!_ “I’ll give you whatever you want, just let me go,” Harold begged, wriggling in my arms. “You want money, I’ll give you money.”  
  
“I’ve got enough of that,” I smirked. I preferred the feeling of expensive clothing against my diamond hard skin. I have billions in numerous banks around the world. “Harold...”  
  
 _How in the hell does he know my name? And Beatrice’s name? Who is this guy?_  
  
“To answer your question, Harold, I know your name because I can read your mind. Cool, huh?” I laughed. “And I don’t really care that your wife is sick and that you need to take care of her. You’ve got kids...yes, three of them. They can take care of poor, sick Beatrice. The reason they will need to care for your wife is that in about thirty seconds, you’re going to become my dinner. Harold, I’m a vampire.”  
  
“Please,” he cried, squirming in my arms. His fear heightened his mouthwatering (or should I say venom-watering) scent.   
  
“Will you stop wiggling? You’re making it hard to hold you, Harold,” I admonished. “I could just break your legs, but I’d rather not. It changes the taste of your blood. The chalky flavor of your bones is not all that appetizing, Harold.”   
  
His heart started to pound faster in his chest and the adrenaline pumped through his blood. I smiled because it always made them taste that much sweeter. “You smell delectable, Harold. And I mean that in a strictly non-sexual way. I can’t wait to taste your warm, hot blood pouring down my throat. Doesn’t that sound delicious?” I leaned forward and pressed my nose above his carotid artery, dragging my teeth along his skin. His paper-thin flesh opened easily under my razor-sharp teeth.   
  
And no, I don’t have fangs. This isn’t _True Blood_.   
  
Some of his red blood seeped out of his new wound, and I eagerly licked it up with my tongue. “Fuck, Harold. You’ve got the most scintillating blood I’ve tasted in ages.” He whimpered and his thoughts repeated the ‘Our Father.’ “Sorry, bucko, God ain’t going to save you. Pray all you want, I’m still going to drink from you.”  
  
“Just put me out of my misery,” he begged. “I’m a good person. Why?” _Why is my life reduced to this? I’m being murdered by a demon!_  
  
“Vampire, Harold. I’m a vampire. And because you’re a good person, I’ll take mercy on you,” I said as my eyes darkened to a deep onyx. Wrapping my hand around his neck, I bent my head and my teeth sunk into his neck. I pulled from his veins. Harold’s blood warmed my body and temporarily calmed my burning fire in the back of my throat. I tightened my hold on him and felt his bones break in his neck. _Damn. Now, I’ve got to taste that fucking chalk. Blech. Way to ruin your meal, Masen. Brilliant._  
  
“Oh, my God,” I heard behind me. I dropped Harold like a ton of bricks and there stood a woman, clutching a box in her arms. Her brown eyes were huge as she looked at me, but was it fear in her eyes? Fuck, she smelled good too, better than Harold. Way better than Harold.   
  
“Fuck. My. Life,” I growled. I could hear Harold’s heart beat seizing and I knew he was dying. I was still hungry but very intrigued by the woman in front of me. Her thoughts were empty. Was she stupid? I took a step towards her, and she screamed, dropping the box to the ground with a light thud. Her brown hair fell around her shoulders. It was the color of brownies, and she smelled as sweet as the most delicious chocolate.   
  
I smiled.  Brownie _was_ afraid. Hmmm... I loved a good game of cat and mouse. I took another step towards her and she stepped back. It always amazed me that they thought they could get away from me. I wiped Harold’s blood from my chin and licked it from my hand. A crooked grin formed on my face when I saw blood rush to her cheeks.   
  
But her thoughts were still empty. I wasn’t getting anything. Had I scared the poor woman so bad she couldn’t think? That would be a first.  
  
“D-D-Did y-y-you just...did you just kill that man?” I hear her ask in such a whisper that pathetic human ears would have never heard her.   
  
“I was hungry...” I replied, and she looked surprised that I heard her. I took another step towards her and she started to run. I smiled, letting her get a head start. Running my tongue over my teeth, I grinned and then took off running.   
  
Let the games begin.   
  
I caught up to her in no time and she screamed, falling back against the dumpster to the left of her. She almost fell on a broken pipe that would have stabbed right through her if she fell. The thought of even a drop of her delicious blood being wasted on the ground was upsetting.   
  
Quickly, I caught her arm and pulled her against me so hard she would probably have a bruise from being slammed against my hard chest. I waited expecting to hear her thoughts about how cold my skin was, but once again I was met by nothing. It was fucking frustrating.   
  
“Are you scared?” I asked her, running my nose over her neck appreciating her scent like a fine wine. I couldn’t wait to feel her hot blood running down my throat. Even after feeding she made my throat burn, I was hungry again. But not just for any low life off the street. I wanted _her_.  
  
“Yes...?” she answered in a shaky breath. I smiled and prepared to sink my teeth into her neck, right into her plump artery pumping under her skin.  
  
“Good...”  
  
“I’m not scared of you...” she breathed out quickly, and I pulled away from her neck and looked at her. Was she crazy? What the hell did she mean she wasn’t scared me of me? Now, I had the desire to make her afraid. I wanted that adrenaline flowing through her veins so I knew she would taste all the more sweeter.   
  
“You shouldn’t have said that.  Now I must introduce you to the darkness...” I told her then took hold of her and took off into the night to show her just how scary I could be.  
  
 ** _BPOV_**  
  
They fired me as if I meant nothing, as if I hadn’t contributed to this stupid place. Now it was official. I had nothing and no one. My father died a year ago. My mother passed when I was in high school and I was an only child. I kept to myself so I had no friends. My boyfriend, well ex-boyfriend, broke up with me so that he could fuck the one woman I thought was my friend. So I was fucked. I had no one. My job was the only thing I had, and now I didn’t even have that anymore. Just like that, it was gone.   
  
I left the building carrying a box of my things. Four years in this place in this box, four years of my life in this box. God, I was pathetic. I just wanted someone anyone to put me out of my misery already. As I walked out of the back door of the building into the dark alleyway, I could hear the groaning of a man. I turned my head and a gasp left my lips as it appeared to be a man biting on the neck of an older man.   
  
What I saw was incredibly dangerous and insanely arousing. The younger man, who appeared to look like a dark angel, was so beautiful. His angular features were perfect and easy to see in the dim light of the alley. His jaw was chiseled and strong. With each pull from the other man’s throat, his muscles in his jaw and neck tensed sensually. His pale skin glowed in contrast to his dark and very expensive clothing. His jeans hugged his ass perfectly. His leather jacket was probably worth more than the contents in my entire apartment. I should have been scared out of my wits but...  
  
I just wanted that dark angel to take me...  
  
Unconsciously, I rubbed my thighs together as I watched him, scrutinizing his every move. As I started to realize how this was affecting me, it scared me. My arousal shouldn’t have been the reaction.  “Oh, my God,” I whimpered.   
  
The dark angel dropped the man and turned back to me. His eyes were black as pitch, but they drew me in. I wanted to step closer, but I was welded to my spot on the pavement.   
  
“Fuck. My. Life,” he growled.   
  
_God, his voice, even as gruff as that was, sounds perfect._ My panties were flooded with my excitement.   
  
_Is there something wrong with me? He just killed a man and I’m turned on?_  
  
“D-D-Did y-y-you just...did you just kill that man?” I whispered. _Yes, get clarification from the murderer in front of you. Brilliant, Bella. Just brilliant. At least he couldn’t hear what I said._  
  
“I was hungry...” he replied, and his voice once again caused my body to sing in ways I’d never felt before. God, I was crazy. Wait, did he just say he was hungry? What the hell? He took a step towards me again, and I knew I needed to get away from him before I ended up like that man on the ground.   
  
But my feet wouldn’t move. It was something about all of this I found so appealing. Jesus, I was losing it. I looked down at the man on the ground again, and while it should have grossed me out, I wanted to know more. I wanted to know how it felt to take a life. What the hell was going on with me? It was _him_ , the dark angel. He was probably making me feel this way. That had to be the explanation right?  
  
I looked up at the dark angel again, and he wore a crooked smile on his face, one I found completely sexy. I pulled my bottom lip between my teeth as I looked at him. He licked the last of the blood from his lips, and I felt this pull towards him from between my thighs and I knew this had to be his doing. I had to get away from him; it was the right thing to do.  
  
I ran, begging God to not let my clumsiness kick in right now. I refused to look behind me; this was wrong. My feeling towards this dark angel was wrong. I kept running, my heart pounding fast in my chest. I could hear it in my ears as my breathing picked up. My legs pumped under as I ran faster. It seemed like no one else was out, no one else was...  
  
Oh fuck!  
  
I screamed as I saw him appear in front of me. Where the hell did he come from? I almost fell, and he reached out, grabbing my arm and slamming me against his chest. Goodness, he smelled so good. I wanted to lick him. Trace my tongue along the sharp edge of his perfect jaw. Damn it! What was wrong with me?  
  
“Are you scared?” he asked, running his nose over my neck. The thought of him biting into my skin like he did with that man made me whimper and want to beg him to do it. Why was I having these thoughts? Why would I

want this complete stranger to sink his teeth into my neck? It was puzzling, frustrating, and it made me scared. And damn it, I was still turned on. Something was wrong with me.  
  
 _Perhaps, I’m a necrophiliac? Ew, no. Dead people don’t smell as wonderful as my dark angel. God, I want him to be mine._  
  
“Yes...?” I replied breathlessly, feeling like I was about to beg him to take me. I wanted to know what it felt like. I wanted to feel his lips on my neck. On my breasts. Between my thighs. _Ungh!_   
  
“Good.” He breathed against my neck, and I inhaled a deep breath, rubbing my thighs together. Holy hell, I wanted him.   
  
“I’m not scared of you...” I breathed out quickly, wanting him to know that I wanted him. I wasn’t afraid of this dark angel.  For some reason I desired him, wanted him to make me his.  
  
“You shouldn’t have said that.  Now I must introduce you to the darkness...” he said and pulled me tightly against his body as he ran at lightning speed. My hair whipped behind me as he tossed me on his back like I was a human backpack. It felt like we were flying as we ran through the darkened streets.   
  
“Where are you taking me?” I asked, tightening my hold around his neck.   
  
“I need to show you how dark and evil I truly am,” he snarled, and I swear he was smiling. He kept running and I had a feeling we weren’t in town anymore. He slowed down and I was about to ask why when I saw a couple walking through the park. He lowered me to the ground, and I heard this growl in his throat. My heart started to beat fast and he looked over his shoulder at me with a sinister smile.  
  
“Are you scared?” he asked me, and I realized he must have thought my heart was beating fast because I was afraid.   
  
“No, I’m actually curious as to what you plan to do.”  
  
“Curious?” he asked with a browed raised at me as if I was crazy. But I was crazy, wasn’t I? I just watched him kill a man. How, I still wasn’t positively sure. It looked like maybe he bled him dry, but vampires were horror stories for Halloween, right?  
  
“Curious...” I heard him mumble to himself as if he didn’t believe me.  
  
 **EPOV**  
  
What was it with this girl?   
  
She wasn’t afraid of me?   
  
I was the world’s most perfect predator. I was designed to kill. My lightning fast reflexes. My angelic good looks. _Angelic? HA! I’m the devil incarnate, bitches!_ My super strength. My venom, which stunned my prey. And most importantly, my razor sharp teeth. All of these combined were the perfection that was Edward Masen.   
  
I picked up this waifish girl and took off like a shot. Tossing her onto my back, I ran through the streets of this disgusting city. However, as I ran, I was intrigued by her reaction to what I did to Harold.   
  
_Shit! I forgot to dispose of the body! God damn it!_  
  
 _Oh well...The rats can eat his flesh. Gourmet meal for the rodent population!_  
  
Back to her reaction.  She was aroused. Her heat from her core was pressed against my back and her chemistry changed, making her smell more fragrant and decadent. Perhaps, I could have some sexy naked times with this woman before I drained her. Make her cum with my rock hard cock. Show her what a real man could do.   
  
Make her scream for more.  
  
Then suck her dry. Ooooh, I could drain her from her femoral artery, close to the source of her heat. Bury my nose into her pussy as I drank her life’s blood. Fuck, I was so hard just thinking about that. I bet she was tight.   
  
_Focus, Masen. Darkness, you tool!_  
  
Eventually, we came across a park. I lowered her to the ground, placing her on her unsteady feet. A low rumbling growl emanated from my chest as I watched a couple stroll the park, hand in hand. I turned to the woman, flashing my perfect teeth. “Are you scared?” I asked. Her heart was stammering against her ribs. Her breaths were coming in shallow pants.   
  
“No, I’m actually curious as to what you plan to do?”  
  
 _Bitch, say what?_  
  
“Curious?” I asked dubiously. Yeah, this chick was certifiable. She was fucking curious as to what I was planning to do. Did she not see what I did to Harold? HELLO! I’m a VAMPIRE. I drink their blood. You know, the red stuff that flows through your body? “Curious...”  
  
I’ll show you curious.  
  
With another snarling growl, I took off toward the couple. I stopped in front of them, cocking my head.   
  
“Can we help you, man?” the guy asked, and I grinned, running my tongue over my lips.  
  
“Hmmmm, two for the price of one. Which one first?”  
  
“What do you want?” asked the woman. She gripped her husband’s arm as she eyed me warily.   
  
_You better be afraid. You apparently have more common sense than Brownie over by the damn tree line._  
  
“I’m hungry, and you two are going to provide me with my meal,” I said as I bent at my waist. “I just had a man, so I’ll start with you...”  
  
 _NO! NO! Not my Rachel! My beautiful Rachel!_  
  
“...Rachel,” I smirked. The guy took a swing at me, but of course I was much faster than his pitiful, pathetic human speed. I pushed him to the ground, standing over him with a sneer forming on my face. I hated being interrupted in the middle of a meal. The guy quickly stood up.  
  
 _I’m going to kick his ass!_ he thought, and I smiled because he really thought he could.   
  
_Sure buddy...you can kick my ass when I’m the fucking Easter bunny. Where’s my tail?_  
  
I would most certainly save him for last. The guy took a step towards me, and I balled my fist just as I heard _her_ yell. _Brownie._  
  
“Don’t you touch him!” Had she finally come to her senses and realized just what I was capable of? I turned to look at her, and she stormed over where we were standing. Then, she pushed between us and once again surprised the fuck out of me when she turned pressing her finger into the man’s chest.  
  
“Don’t you dare touch him.” she barked possessively and I had to admit, it was hot, but Brownie was loony. I mean, was she defending me? The _vampire_ who was about to drain these two dry without a second thought of their life?  
  
The woman ran over to her husband and held his arm glaring at _My_ Brownie. My? That was new. I’d never felt possessive of anyone before, especially not a little human. A crazy one at that.  
  
“I’ll scream.” Rachel said, and I grinned pushing Brownie out of my way.   
  
“Not if I kill you first,” I said Then, I wrenched her from her husband’s arms and dipped her, plunging my teeth into her soft flesh on her neck. There was no preamble. No teasing. No enjoyment of her scent or her flavor. I just pulled from her body as I swallowed her blood. It was slightly tangy and not at all as delectable as Harold or as tantalizing as Brownie’s, but it satiated the monster. I dropped Rachel onto the ground and wiped my mouth with my hand.   
  
_He just killed her. He fucking killed her,_ the guy thought, and I smiled.   
  
I could hear his heart racing along with Brownie’s. Was she scared now? I breathed deeply and, despite her stammering heart, Brownie’s arousal had increased. I looked at her. She was licking her lips, rubbing her hands along her waist, along the curve of her breasts. _Fuck. Me. Sideways._  
  
“Did you like that?” I asked her, and she started chewing on her bottom lip and actually nodded her head. I never met anyone like her in all my 109 years on this earth. Fuck, it was making me hard at how turned on she was.  
  
“Want to see me do it again?” I asked, and she nodded her head. I licked my lips, and blood filled her cheeks as her heart picked up. Did she find that sexy too?  
  
“She wasn’t as delicious as my last meal,” I said as I turned to the asshole husband staring at his dead wife. “Are you going to be better?”   
  
_She’s gone. Rachel’s gone. She’s gone. She’s gone._  
  
“Oh, for fuck’s sake. YES! She’s gone! God damn it,” I growled as I slipped behind him. I turned to Brownie and motioned for her to move closer. “Want to watch me with another guy?”  
  
“Yes,” she breathed as she moved in front of me.   
  
“Are you turned on?” I asked as I angled his head.   
  
“Yes,” she growled as she bunched up her skirt of her modest dress. “I want you.”  
  
“Hmmmm,” I answered as I inhaled asshole’s scent. _Meh._ But, if it meant that I got my girl off, then fuck yeah! Wait, did I call her mine again? What the hell was going on with me? I looked at her, trying to see her as just another vessel to feed from, but she was fucking hot standing there. Her lips parted as her tongue darted out, her hands roaming over her curves. I could smell how turned on she was, and I knew then she was mine. “I’ll rid of him, then I’m all yours.”  
  
I grabbed his hair and sank my teeth into his neck, keeping my eyes on hers. Her fingers were gliding along her creamy thighs, closer to her aroused core. He didn’t put up a fight. He just slumped in my arms as I suckled his neck. The warmth of his blood quenched my thirst momentarily, but when I saw Brownie slip her fingers into her white panties, a whole new burn started blazing.   
  
Except this one was in my pants.   
  
I finished him off and let his body drop to my feet. I grabbed Brownie’s wrist that was currently buried in her panties and lifted it from her pussy. She whimpered. I brought her fingers to my lips, and her wetness was coated along her digits. I ran her fingers along my lips and had to shut my eyes as the need to have her overwhelmed me. I inhaled her, and then looked into her eyes before I sucked her fingers into my mouth, tasting the sweetest ambrosia of her arousal.   
  
“Fuck me,” she begged.   
  
With a different type of snarl, I threw her on my back and took off again. But this time, I was running to my house on the opposite side of town. I had every intention of fucking her and making her _mine._   
  
**BPOV**  
  
I held onto him, running my lips over his neck as he ran. My tongue circled along his cold skin on his throat. I could hear his growl as I did this. I wanted him; I couldn’t understand why. I watched him kill three innocent people, and instead of it scaring me, I was more turned on than I’ve ever been in my entire life. My drenched panties were a clear indication of that. That and I was fingering myself in plain view of this undeniably beautiful man. My dark angel... _mine!_  
  
“I want you, my dark angel,” I whispered against his ear, and I felt his hand tightened on my thigh. Then, if it was at all possible, he started to run faster. In no time we arrived at a house that seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. We went inside, and he lowered me to the floor.  
  
“I’m not an angel,” he purred, his blood red eyes staring at me. “Far from it, Brownie.”  
  
“Brownie?” I asked, arching a brow.   
  
“You smell like the most decadent chocolate and your hair is the color of brownies,” he said with a seductive smile. “Do you not like your name?”  
  
“It’s Bella,” I whispered, watching him circle me like I was his next victim. He came up behind me pushing my hair off of my neck. I knew he was inhaling me, and I could hear him moan.  
  
“If you’re no angel, what’s your name?” I asked in a shaky breath. His hands rested on my hips, and he pulled me back against him. He was hard against me, _everywhere_.   
  
“Hmmm, Bella,” he cooed in my ear, nipping at the lobe. “Should I tell you my name? Have you earned that right to call me by my name?” he asked with his hands slowly moving up over my curves.  
  
“Please,” I begged. “I want to know what name I’m going to scream when you make me cum.”  
  
His low snarl filled my ears as he turned me in his arms, grabbing my ass and pushing his rock hard member against me. “You’ll be screaming Edward. That’s the name you’ll be screaming when I make you mine, and it is the only name you will ever scream again.”  
  
“Make me yours, Edward,” I whimpered, tangling my fingers into his messy bronze hair.   
  
“Fuck me and make me yours. Eternally,” I moaned into his ear, and he pulled back looking at me, a brow raised.  
  
“Eternally?” he asked softly. “You’ve seen how dark I am and you want this? Forever?”  
  
“Yes,” I growled, pulling myself closer to him.  “I want to be with you forever,” I told him rubbing my lips against his. “Fuck me, Edward,” I told him then ran my tongue over his bottom lip.  
  
His eyes darkened, and his cold hands grasped my hips. With a rumbling snarl, he crashed his lips against mine. His tongue invaded my mouth as he picked me up easily. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me up a set of wooden stairs. His hands were kneading the skin of my ass as he walked to what was presumably his bedroom. Edward’s mouth moved aggressively against my lips, possessively claiming me with his frigid tongue.   
  
He reached his bedroom, and I was placed on a soft, comfy bed. Edward pulled away and he tore at my dress, removing it easily. I was exposed to him in my simple white panties and matching white lace bra. I looked innocent but seeing him gaze at me with a hunger I’d never seen before, I felt powerful. I chewed on my bottom lip as I watched him tear at his clothing.     
  
 _Holy mother fuck. He’s perfect. EVERYWHERE!_   
  
His body looked like it was sculpted out of the finest marble. His muscles were lean and as he moved, the sinews of his body rippled sensually. My eyes moved down his body, along the ‘v’ of his hips to his manhood. He was so long, thick and perfect. I had to taste him. Wrap my lips around the perfection of his arousal that was twitching. For me. My tongue darted out against my lips as I took in the plumpness of the tip of his cock. My hand barely wrapped around the thickness of his member as I licked the length of his shaft, causing his hips to buck.   
  
I sucked more of him into my mouth, looking up at him from under my long lashes. He watched me as he placed his hand on the back of my head. I moaned, taking more of him into my mouth. He was delicious; cold but hot at the same time. I needed more of him, so I sucked harder, hollowing my cheeks. “Fuck,” I heard him growl, his hand tightening in my hair. I took him in further until he hit the back of my throat. I hummed, and he growled again, bucking into my mouth. I sucked him harder, swirling my tongue around his tip and loving how it twitched in my mouth. I wanted to taste him, all of him.   
  
“I don’t want to cum yet,” he said then roughly pulled my head away from his cock, leaving my mouth with a pop. I licked my lips, looking up at him.  
  
“Do you approve?” he asked with a sexy evil grin on his face.  
  
“Hmm, more than you know,” I replied, and he gripped my ankles, pulling me to the edge of the bed. I let out a squeak at the sudden movement. With a flick of his wrists, my white bra fell away from my body and my breasts bounced free. I continued stroking him, feeling his arousal grow under my hands. “I need you, Edward.”  
  
“I bet you do, Bella,” he smirked as he fell to his knees. Leaning forward, he ran his nose along my thighs, inhaling deeply. “Fuck. I have to taste you, Brownie. I need to know if you are as sweet as you smell.”   
  
“Yes,” I breathed as I fell back on the bed, palming my breasts.   
  
Edward’s hands reached up to my panties, and they were obliterated with one swift tug. My body was completely bare, on display for his pleasure. My heart was beating out of my chest in the anticipation of having his mouth on me. To feel his tongue inside of my dripping, hot sex. He looked up at me, and his eyes were black as pitch but not from hunger. They were darkened with desire. With a sinister grin, Edward leaned forward and his tongue ran the length of my slit.   
  
“HOLY SHIT!” I screamed as my back arched off the bed. Nothing could have prepared me for the feeling that I experienced when his velvety tongue touched my skin. His eyes were glued to mine as he his mouth moved from my entrance to my swollen nub at the apex of my folds. Using the tip of his tongue he circled my clit, bringing me untold amounts of pleasure.   
  
“Definitely, sweeter than chocolate, Bella,” he purred as he ran his chin along my sensitive bundle of nerves. My hips bucked up from the bed, and he gripped my thighs, spreading me further. He looked up at me then lowered his head and took my sensitive nub into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around, making tight circles and my hands fisted the sheets.  
  
“So good...Brownie. Better than anything I’ve ever tasted.” He growled against my soft flesh, and I moaned his name softly. He moved his tongue over my slit ever so slowly, then twirled his tongue slowly at my entrance. My hips bucked up for more and then his tongue entered me. I cried out, feeling his icy tongue in my dripping wet center. All for him. Only Edward could make me feel like this. My ex never came close, just Edward affected me this way. And what he did. My dark angel.      
  
“More,” I pleaded. “I need to feel you inside. I need you to make me cum with your cock, Edward. Make me scream your name.”  
  
Faster than a blink of an eye, Edward stood up and he caged me with his arms. “Your wish is my command, Brownie,” he said with a dark grin. As his lips descended on mine, he pushed inside of me causing me to scream against his mouth. My hands clawed at his skin, which was hard as stone as he began thrusting inside of my body. Edward grabbed my hands with one of his and pinned them above my head as his hips pistoned in and out of my core. “You. Are. Mine. Bella,” he grunted as he fucked me with his stone cold erection.   
  
“Edward! I’m...I’m...” I panted out as his hips moved faster against mine. “More! I’m cumming! Please, I need more.”   
  
With a snarl, he reached between us and circled his fingers around my clit. His mouth moved ardently against mine, and my muscles were clenching around his body. Abruptly, Edward pulled away and his eyes penetrated mine. My breaths were irregular and my heart was fluttering in my chest. “Ed...Edward!” I screamed as my body reacted to his and I came so hard. My body was vibrating with pleasure as he continued pumping in me.   
  
With a roar, Edward’s seed filled me, and his mouth was at the juncture of my neck and shoulder. I felt a sharp pain in my neck and I let out another scream, but not of ecstasy. It was a scream of pain. Shortly after I felt the pain in my neck, a fire started burning in my veins. But it wasn’t uncomfortable. Soon the fire spread to my belly, and it felt like I was aroused and ready to cum for hours on end.   
  
Edward looked down at me, and his lips were red with my blood. “Now, you’re mine. Eternally,” he whispered, leaning forward to lick my neck.   
  
**EPOV**  
I watched her closely as the change took a hold of her. It was hot as hell watching her change because my venom was spreading throughout her body. Almost immediately, I noticed a difference. Her skin hardened and her muscles became more defined. Her breasts, which were perfect before, became perkier with her nipples standing at attention. She was moaning wantonly as she writhed on the bed. Her arousal was permeating the air and pouring onto my bed. I lay down next her, running my hands over her transforming body, feeling each change, each improvement, each perfection as it happened.   
  
I had never changed anyone before.  I never cared to. Humans were nothing but dinner to me, until Brownie showed up. She was loony, no doubt about it, but she was _mine_.   
  
I knew nothing about her but still knew everything.  
  
She wanted me forever.  She wanted to join the darkness with me.  
  
Now what if it was just the hormones talking? Then I’d be stuck with her forever hating me if she didn’t really want this. Could I handle that?  
  
No, my Brownie wanted to be with me, she said so. Softly, she moaned my name as the change aroused her more. I could smell her, I wanted her again. I growled, wanting the change to hurry up so that I could bury myself in my mate.   
  
Hmm, my mate? I never gave much thought to having a mate. My creator, Carlisle, tried telling me someone was out there that would appeal to me, but after over 90 years of waiting for that someone I gave up. That didn’t mean that I didn’t fuck around. I fucked a handful of vampires and a slew of humans in my 109 years on the planet. The humans were not all that fun since I had to ‘hold back.’ I killed them after I fucked them, but I didn’t want to drink from a broken body.   
  
The vampires, I was able to cut loose with them, but there wasn’t any ‘chemistry.’ It was just simply, fucking. Getting off. Depositing my dead sperm into their cold snatches.   
  
Then my Brownie showed up in a dark alley. _Yes_ , she was mine, and we would rule the darkness together. Killing humans. Fucking each other. Life couldn’t get more perfect. I couldn’t wait until I could TRULY have my way with her. Show her what I could do with my cock. I wanted to feel her muscles hug me as I slammed into her tight pussy. No restraint. Just her and me. Mating.   
  
_God, I’m hard as a fucking rock and she’s still changing. Hurry up already!_  
  
I was lying next to her as the hours passed and the transformation started to end. I could hear her heartbeat slowing down. It was almost over. I ran my nose over her neck where my mark rested. The place where I made her mine. I inhaled her, and she still smelled the same. It was intoxicating.   
  
I wrapped my lips around the mark, unable to keep my hands off of her during her change. I ran my tongue over the mark I made on her neck and she hissed. It was the sexiest fucking sound.   
  
Then, silence. Complete silence.   
  
I smiled at the realization.   
  
It stopped.  
  
Her heart stopped.   
  
I pulled my lips from her neck and looked down into her face, waiting for her eyes to open. She lay there still as stone. I was growing impatient waiting for her eyes to open.   
  
I ran my nose over her jaw, her lips. Then, fast as lightning, her hands were in my hair and I was flipped under her. I looked up at her as she hovered over me. Her eyes were red now with a hint of her brown eyes swimming in the mix. They were beautiful. They were primal. They were staring at me like I was the fucking meal.   
  
I grinned, looking at her as she stared back at me. She was utterly fucking breathtaking. She released my hair and her hands moved over my body, as if she was committing it to memory. Her touch was igniting my skin in ways I never thought possible. I was growing hard against her thigh. Her fingertips glided over my nipples, earning a hiss from me. Her red lips quirked into a seductive smirk as she continued her delicious torture with her hands. However, her mind was still silent, and I didn’t know...was she having buyer’s remorse?  
  
She had yet to say anything and for the first time since my change, I was actually worried. Was she regretting her request now?  
  
“Bella...” I called to her softly, but she placed her finger against my lip telling me to ‘shhh’. I sucked her finger into my mouth. I couldn’t resist; I wanted her. My cock twitched at the thought.   
  
Her eyes bore into me as she slowly pulled her finger from my mouth. My worry was soon gone because I could smell her arousal again. I placed both my hands on her hips, lifting her over me. She smiled and then slammed down on me hard.  
  
“Fuck!” I shouted, being rushed inside of her like that. Her hips started to rock over me, and my eyes shut from the pleasure of being in her. Before her change she was already better than anyone else I’d fucked, but now...this...she was...  
  
Damn it! I was actually fucking speechless.   
  
“Look at me Edward...look at what you created,” she moaned, well more like sung. Her voice was even more beautiful.  Everything about her was more beautiful. I forced my eyes open to look at her, and if my heart was still beating it would have stop at the sight before me.

  
Her hair was wild as she rode me faster, bucking and swirling her hips over me. I wanted to thrust into her hard but decided I would let her control this right now. Her nails dug into my skin, and she smiled seeing that she was actually doing damage.   
  
A cut appeared and quickly healed. Her eyes locked with mine.  
  
“We heal quickly,” I told her, and she smiled then dug her nails into me again and started bucking against me harder than before. It was then I realized my Brownie was holding back. Was she worried she’d break me?   
  
_Oh, baby, we’re indestructible. Don’t hold back. FUCK. ME!_  
  
I gripped her hips, digging my nails into them as I lifted her from me then slammed her back down over me. A loud growl left her delicious mouth. I wanted to hear her scream again. Lifting her up and slamming her back down on me repeatedly rapidly caused her to scream my name louder than anything I’ve ever heard.   
  
“Fuck me, Edward!” she yelled, and I couldn’t keep her on top any more. I needed to be over her.  I needed to pummel into her. Drive my cock into her pussy, filling her with body and showing her how good I could make her feel. I flipped us back over so that she was over me, her hair wild against the pillow.  
  
“Are you ready?” I asked her, and she snarled at me. Then, she fisted my hair, pulling me in for a kiss. Our tongues met in a fire of a sting, our venom mixing and heightening our desire for the other. I pushed into her so hard she bit down on my bottom lip.   
  
_Fuck! I need more!_  
  
Faster. I pounded into her.  
  
Harder. Enjoying her whimpers against my lips.  
  
Nothing else was better than being inside of her.  Fuck, not even blood could top being buried inside of her sweet, warm, tight pussy.   
  
I thrust into her, hearing the bed start to give out from under us, hearing the wall shatter from the force. But her cries of pleasure, her moaning my name and begging me to go faster, kept me going.   
  
“Don’t stop, I need more,” she moaned, rolling her hips and meeting each of my thrusts into her.   
  
Over and over, I pumped into her. I never knew hunger like this, the hunger to be with her. It was more powerful than anything I’ve ever experienced before. This was what I was missing when I was randomly fucking women. Other vampires. NOTHING compared to being buried balls deep in MY Brownie. My Bella. She was fucking mine, and god damn it, we would own the darkness together.   
  
Her walls locked around me, pulling me deeper inside of her. She was close. I needed her to cum. I couldn’t wait to feel her cum around me this way. To feel her muscles clench around my cock. To feel her warm, dripping walls pulsate in pleasure.   
  
I lifted her legs over both my arms, pulling her closer to me, if that was at all possible. Our chests were pressed against each other. You couldn’t tell where Bella ended and where I began. I hammered into her, wanting to be sure she felt me deep inside of her body. I needed to get deeper. Harder, I pounded into her body, feeling the legs of the bed give out.  
  
Her hand snaked between her, and she started rubbing her clit. I growled at the sight of her touching herself. Her hips bucked faster as if begging for release. Faster, her fingers moved against her clit, and watching her was driving me crazy. I couldn’t control my thrusts anymore as they grew wilder and out of control.   
  
Then, I smelled her release before it hit. It was stronger than before, more consuming, her walls locking around me as if imprinting her sweet pussy on my cock. She flooded around my cock as her screams filled the house. I thrusted into her harder, faster, as the wall that the bed was against started to come down. Holding her legs to keep her in place, I pounded into her until my release came, hitting me harder than anything before.   
  
We were both breathing heavily as the dust settled around us. We were breathing not out of necessity but out of what, I wasn’t sure. I looked down at Brownie and smiled evilly. “Think you can handle that for all eternity?”  
  
 **BPOV**  
“Is that all you got, Edward?” I teased as I looked up at him. His jaw dropped and he jumped away from me, crossing his arms over his chiseled chest. I sat up and took in the damage to his once perfect bedroom. The walls were in ruins and the bed was now a series of springs and tattered fabric. I got up from our spot on the bed and evidence of our releases was eating away at the bedspread, sizzling quietly.   
  
I sauntered over to Edward and wrapped my arms around his waist, biting down on his shoulder blade. He hissed and turned around, glaring at me. “I’m just teasing, Edward,” I said, running my fingers through his soft hair. “I know that you are the best I will ever have for the rest of our lives. You’re mine.”

“No, Brownie,” he growled as he pulled me flush against his chest. “You’re MINE.” His mouth descended onto mine, and possessively, his tongue invaded my mouth, causing me to become aroused. Again. The wetness seeped out of me and coated the tops of my thighs. His hands ran over my skin, and he snarled quietly as he fucked me with his tongue.   
  
Abruptly, he stopped and cocked his head. “Perfect,” he cooed. He looked at me and pursed his lips. He pulled away and darted into his closet, returning with a black button-down. “Put this on.”  
  
“Why am I getting dressed if we’re going to fuck again?” I asked.  
  
“Good point, Brownie,” he chuckled. “But, you’re about to have your first meal. And I’ll be fucked if my stupid neighbor sees your body. This,” he growled as he cupped my sex with one of his hands and the other hand grabbed my breast, “and this, are mine. For my eyes only, Bella. And as soon as you are done feeding on Mr. Lautner, you will be naked again and I will be buried balls deep in your fucking perfect pussy.”  
  
I whimpered and wiggled against his hand, wanting his fingers to dip inside of my pussy. He smirked but pulled his hands away. He picked up his jeans and pulled them up his long, lean legs, covering his perfect cock and rock-hard ass. I pouted as he took my hand and led me down the stairs.   
  
As we walked down the stairs, I could hear the human’s heart beat. I could smell his blood and I growled. He smelled delicious. Not as good as my dark angel, but this was hunger. My throat burned to feel his blood flood my throat.  
  
“You want that, my Bella?” Edward purred.   
  
“Yes,” I hissed, turning to Edward.   
  
“Wait until he knocks on the door and then pull him inside,” Edward coached as he slipped behind me, toying with my bare ass. A few moments later, a tentative knock filled the house. “Enjoy, baby.”  
  
I pressed my ass into his hands before sauntering to the door. I opened it up and standing outside of Edward’s home was tall man with a face like a fucking llama. His scent was bitter smelling, but the burn in my throat couldn’t be ignored. I wanted to play with my food first. I bit my lip and saw him look at my body, my just fucked hair, and my nipples as they pressed against Edward’s shirt. “Can I help you?” I asked innocently.  
  
Mr. Lautner [O1] [O2] looked up my body and he stammered out his reply, “I heard screaming and a loud crash when I was driving home. I wasn’t sure what was going on so I pulled over to see if everything was okay?”   
  
“Everything is fine, Mr. Lautner,” I purred. “My husband and I were breaking in our new bed. But I’ve worked up quite an appetite. You smell like a perfect snack before we go at it on our couch.”  
  
“W-w-what?” he croaked.   
  
I grabbed Mr. Lautner’s shirt and dragged him inside of the house, pressing him against the door as it slammed shut. I ran my nose along his jaw and growled lowly.  
  
“I want to watch, Bella,” Edward cooed. I turned around and saw Edward. His eyes were black as night as he watched me.  I smiled and stood behind Mr. Lautner, pressing him to his knees. I ran my fingernail along his neck, and his skin opened up. I snarled at the fresh, red blood, bringing my finger up to my mouth, tasting his essence.   
  
“She’s mine, you fucker,” Edward roared. “My mate. MINE! You do not get to think about her like that, even if it’s your dying thought.”   
  
“Do I want to know?” I asked as lapped up the blood from Mr. Lautner’s throat.  
  
“He wants to fuck you, Brownie,” Edward spat.   
  
“No. Only you get to fuck me, Edward,” I said as my eyes darkened. “Your punishment is death, Mr. Lautner.” I grabbed his hair and sank my teeth into his neck. He screamed, but it quickly gargled to nothing as I sucked all of the blood from his pathetic, pitiful body. His blood coated my throat, drowning the burning sensation that erupted when I had opened the door. As I drained him, my eyes were boring into Edward’s. Now, I understood what he meant about the darkness. But, instead of hating it and fearing it, I was embracing it.    
  
I was no longer meek Isabella Swan. I was no longer the woman who bent over backwards for everybody, sacrificing my own happiness. I was no longer the woman who allowed men to screw her over. I was no longer the girl who didn’t have friends because I was too shy.   
  
I was Bella.   
  
Brownie.   
  
Created by Edward.   
  
My prince of my darkness.   
  
Nothing will stop us. The world is at our feet and I was ready to take my final step.   
  
Mr. Lautner’s heart jumped and stuttered. “Almost done, Bella,” Edward said with a soft smile, but the underlying meaning was clear. Mr. Lautner’s life was ending.   
  
Mine was beginning.  
  
With a gasp, Mr. Lautner’s heart seized and he slumped to the ground, a lifeless corpse. His blood pumped through me, and my transformation was complete.   
  
“So darkness I became,” I smiled evilly.

 


End file.
